Tiamat (Beast II)
|-|Femme Fatale= |-|True form= |-|Draconic Corpus= Character Synopsis Beast II's true name is Tiamat, one of the Primordial Deities in Mesopotamian Mythology/Sumerian Mythology. Tiamat is an Earth Mother Goddess, a branch of Çatalhöyük's forgotten goddess. Along with Abzu, she was manifested of the Sea of Dawn that lies below the Underworld of Ereshkigal, said to have once been under the administration of the god Enki. In Sumerian Mythology, the gods were given birth from the pairing of Tiamat, who is the salt water, and Abzu, who is the fresh water. Afterwards, the gods, whom are their children, waved their banner of revolution against the primeval father Abzu and acquired supremacy over the world. At this moment, Tiamat gently approved the deeds of her children. It is proof that her love for her children has won over her love for her husband. Character Statistics Tiering: 2-A Verse: '''Fate/Grand Order '''Name: Tiamat, Beast II, The Primordial Mother Gender: Female Age: At least 4.6 Billion years old, as she comes from the age of the world's creation. Classification: The Goddess of Creation, The Beast of Regression, Beast-class Servant, Divine Spirit Special Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Large Size (Type 1, her true form is 60 meters tall. Type 4 with the Sea of Life), Regeneration (Mid-Godly, capable of regenerating from attacks that damage on the physical, mental, spiritual and conceptual levels), Immortality (Types 1, 3, 5, 6 and 8. Tiamat lacks a concept of death, and cannot be harmed or even affected by the traditional laws of physics unless all other living things on earth are dead as well.), Acausality (Temporal Constance; Tiamat exists everywhere in space and at all points in the flow of time; killing her in just one spot in either of these does nothing to her existence overall), Space-Time manipulation (Tiamat caused a tremor throughout space and time merely by waking up), Stat manipulation, Power nullification, Minor Probability manipulation (Merely by being in Tiamat's presence, one is afflicted by various debuffs that utterly disable them. The list is here), Information manipulation (Tiamat is capable of completely recreating and freely editing her own Saint Graph, the information that defines a servant's existence and powers. Passively creates and travels upon her own Authority, which rewrites the existential information and genetic code of those that touch it into her loyal "children"), Higher-dimensional manipulation (The Sea of Life, Tiamat's Authority, is explicitly stated to be four-dimensional), Reality Warping, Law manipulation, Conceptual manipulation (Authority is defined as a "manifestation of omnipotence", essentially it's the Gods' ability to define their surroundings on the conceptual level. Tiamat's Authority is unparalleled by that of any being not from the Age of the planet's birth, and all beings born under the concept of evolution are subject to it), Biological manipulation, Life manipulation (Tiamat is both the "beginning and the end" for all life on earth. She is able to conceive any living thing she wishes, and is able to create and destroy a planet's entire evolutionary tree), Reactive evolution (As a Beast, Tiamat grows more powerful in response to how developed humanity becomes as a civilization), Invulnerability (Tiamat withstands no damage whatsoever from any attack below A++. In the context of Fate, all attacks above that rank are top-tier Noble Phantasms, essentially meaning that high-level conceptual attacks are mandatory when fighting her), High resistance to Reality warping, Law manipulation, Conceptual manipulation (The authorities and powers of Ishtar, Quetzalcoatl and anyone else in the Singularity would have done negligible damage to Tiamat, bordering on nothing at all), Power nullification (Tiamat's Authority overrides Ereshkigal's, which nullifies the powers of any being that enters the Underworld, being more effective against beings with more divinity), Life manipulation (Has absolute dominion over life itself), Death manipulation (Lacks a concept of death), The attacks and abilities of any being that was born in a proper timeflow. Destructive Ability: Multiverse Level+ '(Stated to be superior to anything on and of Earth , making her superior to Ishtar and Quetzalcoatl. It took the combined power of All of the Gods to even seal her away, one member being capable of attacking with the concept of Venus. Undoubtedly comparable to BB, who at her full potential will merge with Moon Cell, a contains infinite possibilities, all of which are confirmed to be existing parallel universes) 'Speed: Immeasurable '(Can walk atop her own Authority, of which is stated to be Four-Dimensional in nature. Was sealed in the reverse side of the world, a void different from a parallel world). 'Nigh-Omnipresent otherwise (Exists across all of space-time; A Noble Phantasm that existed across space and time in a similar fashion was required to take her down, implying she is once more one with all of space and time) Lifting Ability: Immeasurable ' 'Striking Ability: Multiversal+ ' 'Durability: Multiverse Level+ '''(Wasn't fazed by numerous gods attacking her, having to be sealed. One memeber can attack with the concept of Venus. Comparable to BB, who at her full potential will merge with Moon Cell, a contains infinite possibilities, all of which are confirmed to be existing parallel universes) [https://omniversal-battlefield.fandom.com/wiki/Stamina '''Stamina]:'' ''Limitless (She is supplied with infinite amounts of True Ether while within the Sea of Life.) Range: Multiverse Level+ (Tiamat exists at all points in both space and time. In Fate, space and time contains infinite timelines.) Intelligence: Tiamat seems to lack a personality or intellect above that of her innate maternal instincts and desire to survive, with the only meaning to her existence being her desire to give birth to, raise, and love her children. However, she is obsessed with exterminating humanity so she can give birth to all life once more. Weaknesses: She cannot step on land as the primordial sea of life. Other Attributes List of Equipment: The Mud of the Gods Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Authority of the Beast:' As the second Beast representing the Sin of Regression, Tiamat possesses this Anti-Humanity skill, granting her authority over all humans and those born from them, including heroes, gods, and all life on Earth, magical or not. As a result, it is exceedingly difficult for them to resist her attacks. In addition, this skill is passed onto all of the monsters she gives birth to. *'Independent Manifestation:' The ability to manifest independently in the world without a Master. This allows her to summon herself to the Indian Ocean, which she overtook in a mere seven days and allowed her to birth an infinite number of demons and monsters to attack humanity. In addition, she exists across all of space-time and is immune to time paradoxes as well as instant death attacks. However, since the ocean is her body, she cannot leave it. *'Self-Modification:' Tiamat is able to modify her body however she wishes, taking the form of a seven-foot tall woman with blue hair when calm, or transforming into her true form: a massive sixty-meter dragon that nullifies all attacks below A++ Rank, meaning that only the mightiest attacks can possibly harm her. 'Personal Skills' *'Monstrous Strength:' An ability possessed by monsters and beasts of all kinds that allows Tiamat to further boost her already titanic strength at will. As the mother of countless monsters and a Beast herself, Tiamat possesses the highest possible rank for this ability at A++. *'Nega Genesis:' Tiamat possesses a conceptual-level bounded field that overturns and opposes the concept of evolution and all predictions of Earth's genesis. As a result, she bears extreme resistance to any attack created as part of proper human history. *'Sea of Life:' As the second Beast and a primordial goddess, Tiamat is able to cycle an infinite amount of True Ether from the Age of Gods to sustain her existence and power her abilities for as long as she remains in the sea. In addition, she is constantly releasing a black mud into the area around her. All those caught and drowned in it will be forcibly modified to be able to shapeshift, transform and fuse with life, and multiply themselves. At the same time, the mud inflicts a geas on the cellular level that forces the victim to obey Tiamat and become an enemy of humanity. *'Self-Sealing:' A chain of mutations that restrict Tiamat's power, generated by her inner acceptance of abandonment yet wanting to oversee humanity until the end. She continuously seals her own power, tremendously damaging her over a period of time. If she emerges from her sea and loses her self-control, the damage skyrockets to mortally wounding her. All of this grants Tiamat a C+++-Rank in this skill. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Games Category:Nasuverse Category:Fate/Grand Order Category:Antagonists Category:Gods Category:Mothers Category:Servents Category:Giants Category:Dragons Category:Spirits Category:Large Size Users Category:Immortals Category:Acausal Beings Category:Space Benders Category:Probability Benders Category:Information Manipulators Category:Time Benders Category:Higher-Dimensional Manipulators Category:Conceptual Control Category:Law Manipulators Category:Reality Warpers Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Stat Reduction Users Category:Biological Manipulators Category:Life Users Category:Reactive Evolution Category:Invulnerability Users Category:Parallel Existence Users Category:Tier 2